


tell my mother i'm going home

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Power Imbalance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-five.Maybe he deserved it.





	tell my mother i'm going home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually fairly indifferent about boot licking haha, but I think it works super well with these two. Probably because of the power imbalance and fucked up BDSM shit.
> 
> Title is from Destroyed By Hippie Powers by Car Seat Headrest, a song on my never published Jayroman fanmix. There were a lot of lines I could chose for this fic, but I picked this one because "it's more than what you bargained for but it's a little less than what you paid for" was a bit too long.
> 
> Enjoy!

After the party where everything had changed, where Roman _used him_ in front of his entire gang, Jason was surprised by how much really didn’t change. Not that much at least, he went to meetings, did what Roman wanted him to do. Jason had become a loaded gun, Roman just needed to point him somewhere and he acted.

He had killed before of course but he still remembered the first time he killed under Roman’s direction. When he could no longer put it off, when Roman was standing right there and telling him to shoot.

Jason pointed his gun, resting the muzzle of it against the person’s temple, and shot them. He had killed before, it was a part of his life, he had _killed before_ but his hand shook as he did it. But he did it, he squeezed the trigger until he heard that once familiar sound, felt that once familiar feeling of blood spraying over him.

It got easier after that point. It would never be fully easy of course, he couldn’t erase the feeling of guilt like a stone in the pit of his stomach, but his hands didn’t shake as much. He started to learn how to separate Jason the man and Jason the killer, put them into two different categories. It helped that Roman was there, coaxing him into it with hands on his shoulder or waist, goading him into it with hushed words against his ear, making him shiver in a completely different way.

Still, there was a part of it that was easy to rationalize. If he’s being forced into it, was it really murder? If there was someone else’s hand metaphorically pulling the trigger, could he still be seen as a murderer in _his_ eyes? 

Technically, it was Bruce’s direction that had him killing people. So was he technically the hand forcing him, even if it were Roman standing by his side, telling him to do it?

Those were questions that he found incredibly hard to answer. So Jason just didn’t bother trying to answer them. Loaded guns didn’t have to think, they just had to do and feel. And feel he did, the spray of hot blood over them as Roman told him to cut the throat of the person who had to die.

Roman let out a soft sigh at the feeling, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping down his face despite the fact the entirety of him was covered in the blood.

“Jason, my boy, you’ve made quite the mess of us both.”  
“Sorry, sir.” He said on automatic, the honorific falling from his lips.  
“You know that my shoes are new.”

He knew what Roman wanted, and who was he to deny his master’s wishes. Jason flung himself to the blood soaked ground, looking up at Roman for confirmation.

Jason could see it in Roman’s eyes. This was what he wanted, this was what was going to get him _off_. There was no use in beating around that bush, Roman was going to have Jason get him off that night, in that alley while a body slowly went cold mere feet away from them. So he leaned down, pressing his lips to those blood soaked shoes and started cleaning them.

The first thing he tasted was the blood of course, hot and cloying on his tongue. Jason fought against his gag reflex, running his tongue over the pointed toe of the leather shoe. He was well trained, knew that Roman wanted him polish his shoes properly. So he licked and licked at that one spot, until the taste went from blood to mud to leather, and then he moved on.

“Look at me.” Roman murmured.

Jason’s eyes snapped up, looking Roman in the eyes as he cleaned his shoes with his tongue, moving over the dirtiest spots with his tongue until the entire thing was sparkling. 

They were nice shoes, cost more than anything Jason had let Bruce put him in. It was only fitting that they got a proper spit shine from someone like Jason. He was meant to serve a man like Roman, and that would be a horrifying thought if he wasn’t so fucked up.

Make no mistake. He was fucked up, eyes going crossed, cheeks flushed scarlet, cock starting to grow hot in his pants.

He cleaned off the other shoe quickly, the foul taste in his mouth only making him harder because it was what he deserved. It was a lesson that Jason had learned all too well, he made that shoe sparkle and then pulled off and thanked Roman. When he swallowed all the blood and mud and saliva in his mouth, Roman chuckled and ruffled his hair.

It was time for his reward, opening his mouth greedily as Roman pulled himself out of his pants and pushed into Jason’s mouth. He was hard already, starting to leak as he quickly found a rhythm that worked for him.

That rhythm was, of course, fucking into Jason’s throat without a care as to how it made him gag. A cold sweat broke out on his skin, fighting hard against the reflex to start throwing up. Jason tried to his best to relax, opening his throat up for Roman.

He wanted to reach up and grab onto Roman’s slacks, pushing him away, pulling him closer, but he knew better than to do that. Instead, he twisted his fingers into his blood soaked, ruined shorts and took whatever Roman gave him because it was what he deserved. It was what had him hard and aching in his pants, pressing hard against the crotch of his pants as Roman took and took and _took_ , sliding down his throat.

Jason was hungry for it though. Like a complete whore, he wanted it. It was what made him cum hard in his pants without having been touched, moaning hard around Roman’s cock and making him cum as well. He shot hot cum down his throat, another foul taste added to his mouth, to his scent.

When Roman pulled out, pushing him aside hard to tuck himself back into his trousers, Jason only wanted more. And that was how he knew he was completely fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
